She's All Veronica
by donmaribello
Summary: It's a She's All That plot line in a VM universe. A high school romance between a teen detective and a jackass. A mystery and a bet a the same time. How will this end? It leans more on the funny side than angst, give it try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back with another 90's movie. I was watching She's All That and was motivated to try another story. Give it a chance and give me some feedback to know what you think of it. I borrowed some movie dialogue in the last scene, so all credit goes to the screen writers. **

**Thank you [ :**

**If you haven't read my story A Modern "Drive Me Crazy" Story, check it out.**

**(I know, my titles suck.) **

Veronica rolled over, opening one eye to turn off the maniacal beeps escaping from her alarm clock. It was the first day back to school after Spring Break, oh she could just feel the bliss leaving her. After her usual morning routine of lazy grooming and brooding, she was in the kitchen making a quick breakfast for herself and her dad.

Veronica held her dad's usual all black coffee in one hand as she pounded on his room door with the other.

"Dad, you up? I got your breakfast?" Veronica bellowed.

"Five more minutes," Keith replied.

"Keith Mars, there are cheating husbands who have been up since sunrise nailing the mistress. And a lack of private eye to catch them," Veronica said in monotone.

From behind the door a Keith Mars groan echoed and shortly made his groggy appearance.

"Morning honey," Keith said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and took his coffee.

"Morning dad," she replied smiling as she followed him into the kitchen with the thought that it may be a good day after all.

* * *

Logan walked, no scratch that, Logan Echolls did not walk he was a natural strutter. He paraded down the main Neptune High hallway as random girls greeted him and giggled if he 'hey'ed them back. He made his way to the locker he shared with Dick. Duncan Kane and Dick Casblancas were already there clowning before classes started.

"Morning gentlemen," Logan said as he purposely gave Dick a mean pat on the back.

"What's up biatch," Dick replied as he shuffled through his abandoned textbooks in the locker.

Duncan who was leaning against the other lockers nodded at Logan, "Hey man, how was Greece? "

"Oh you know family trip, bonding, connecting... alas unpleasant," Logan replied in distaste.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not you. Cause' this man tapped 30-something flight attendant ass on the way to Cancun," Dick interjected as he slammed the locker.

Logan and Duncan shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Yeah right," Logan said in disbelief as the trio moved out to the quad in the interim time the bell rang.

"Swear to God," Dick exclaimed confidently.

"So what you guys do," Logan said looking at Duncan and preferring to change topics.

"Well the parental unit is out of town, so we just hanged around here," Duncan said with lack of enthusiasm reminiscing on his Spring Break.

"And Lily?" Logan asked not having heard from his girlfriend all week.

"Speak of the devil," Duncan answered as he saw his sister already sitting at the 09er table.

"Wow, wow, look who's back from Spring Break looking all fine and tan," Dick said to Madison as they halted at the table.

"Take a breath mint first," Madison Sinclair said disgustedly as she pushed Dick away as he approached her for a kiss.

In the same instance, Logan approached Lily for a kiss and was seemingly rejected as she turned her head so it landed on her cheek instead.

"Talking about breath mints, anybody have some? My breath reeks of diet Coke," she stated to the 09er girls. Carrie Bishop offered her some gum as the morning bell rang.

Not concerned with the importance of punctuality, Logan pulled back Lily as the 09er crowd started departing.

"What was that about," Logan asked.

"Look Logan, I've been doing some thinking and this," she said motioning between them, "is not working for me."

Logan looked down to Lily's visible shoulders uncovered by her tube top. There on her milky skin was a small inked butterfly.

"New tattoo," Logan asked digressing the dumping scene.

"Listen Logan, things change. I'm sorry," Lily said as she shifted her hair to hide her spring break emblem.

"What happened while I was gone Lily," Logan insisted.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, if you insist on torturing yourself. So, Casey Grant came back to Neptune last weekend and threw some bonfire party on the beach. It was kinda of lame at first since most of the 09er were out of town for Spring Break. Well one of Casey's cousins bought a stash from the-"

"This is all fascinating Lily, but could you skip to the part where you decided to screw me over," Logan said sarcastically.

Lily continued, "Well hold on I'm getting there. So Casey's cousin bought a stash of green from a PCHer and they crashed the party as extra payment. But right when they got there, so did Lamb and his posse of badge wearing morons. Everybody started running and Madison, the bitch took off before I could get in the car. One of those leathered jacket thugs called out my name and offered me backseat on his ride. So I took off with him, and well..."

"So who's your new fuck buddy Lily," Logan asked.

"His not my fuck buddy, we just have a lot in common. It's like we've known each other for years and so what if it's a new way to stick it up to my parents. And his name is Weevil," she retorted.

"Tonsured criminal? Come on, Lily don't flatter me. The only future there is conjugal visits," Logan scoffed.

"Hey, you don't know him. But don't worry Logan, I'm still willing to go to prom with you, the queen and king should go together, it's only right."

Logan mockingly held his hands up to his heart and in false excitement said, "I'm speechless Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Fine. Besides you didn't honestly think I was leaving for college still dating you?"

Logan's mind betrayed him by not relaying a comeback quick enough and giving Lily the satisfaction of getting that last punch.

As she stood up and walked away, Logan stared dumbfounded in her direction.

* * *

As the academic zombies poured out to lunch, Veronica fished through some old files she kept piled in her locker. It had long ago become a safe house to certain cases she kept from her dad. She looked down the hallway just as Wallace and Mac emerged walking towards her.

Veronica slammed her locker shut to greet her friends while carrying files she planned to introduce to the shredder later.

"Hey V, can you tell Wallace this outfit doesn't say miserable," Mac said motioning to herself.

Veronica looked Mac up and down dressed in homogeneous clothing of black and black combat boots.

"Well, it doesn't exactly say miserable, more like woeful," Veronica assured with a sheepish smile.

"Forget you guys," Mac said as she moved on and her friends followed in step.

Wallace looked at Veronica, "Hey Supafly, how was your Spring Break?"

Veronica lifted up her files in response.

"Girl, didn't you get the memo? Even Nancy Drew takes a vacation," Wallace said with repulsion.

"Ahhh, but crime does not," Veronica retorted.

"V, maybe you should invest in a new hobby," Mac offered.

"No, hobbies Mac. This girl needs plural," Wallace said in distaste still staring at the pile of cases in her hands.

"Make friends, dad said. Friends are a support system, he said," Veronica said jokingly.

Mac and Wallace rolled their eyes with a smile to match as they walked to the quad.

* * *

Dick and Duncan caught up to Logan in the main hallway.

"My condolences," Duncan said patting Logan on the back.

Logan asked, "What? Lily told you?"

"She didn't have to," Dick replied, "It's the headline news in the gossip mills. Logan Echolls, dissed and dismissed."

"I can just see your high school resume, Logan Echolls, movie star son, Neptune High King, Lily's bitch," Dick contributed.

"Go fuck each other," Logan said as he saw Lily in the distance laughing with Madison and Carrie.

"Who the hell does she think she is? There are 300 girls in this school and I could rub naughty spots with any one of them," Logan said bitterly.

"Yeah right," Duncan laughed.

"He's right. We're talking about Lily Kane, every girl wants to be her, and every guy wants to shag that piece—"

"You finish that sentence and I'll deck you Dick," Duncan said in his sister's defense.

"Whatever. Lily Kane is replaceable," Logan continued.

"Take any girl, her for example," Logan said nodding at some random sophomore passing nearby, "short, decent rack, but given the right look and the right boyfriend. Bam, she's the one being crowned prom queen."

"You willing to bet on it," Dick said with a cynical smirk.

"Name the terms," Logan said mirroring his expression.

"Wow, wow. Okay, guys. Give it up," Duncan tried to intercede,

Dick and Logan only gave him a look, before Dick seemingly continued, "The guy thinks he can do it, let him prove it. I pick the girl, and in six weeks she is crowned prom queen."

"You got it," Logan said shaking hands with Dick.

"Alright, let's go shopping," Dick smirked suspiciously.

"What about her," Logan said motioning towards a cute junior in the distance.

"Too easy," Dick said scouting the quad.

In that moment, Veronica Mars crossed the quad and dropped a pile of files she had been carrying. White papers flew all around her.

"I got my eye on the Miss White Trash title. Gentlemen, we have a winner," Dick said back to the guys who turned around to see the unknowing target.

"What, Veronica Mars, no, no way," Logan said.

"Hey! A bet is a bet, right Duncan," Dick bellowed his way.

"Hey, don't ask me. This is between you guys," Duncan said with a satisfied smile as he walked away from them and off toward the 09er table.

"Look, fat I can handle. No boobs. Bad personality. But scary and inaccessible. That's another story," Logan complained.

"Hey, I wouldn't waste my time talking to me. If Veronica Mars is going to be queen, I'd say you got your work cut out for you," Dick laughed as he patted Logan on the back and left in the same direction Duncan had.

Logan turned toward Veronica Mars, who was still picking up scattered papers. He sighed and moved to approach her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all to those who have left reviews on the first chapter. I feed on good criticism or honest compliments. Please let me know what you think so I can write better chapters. **

**I wrote this in shorter time because I wanted to post today, hope it's at least decent, it's more of a set up for the next chapter.**

Logan ventured closer to Veronica, who was still distracted picking up scattered white papers.

Logan piled the few within his reach that had fallen farthest from Veronica.

With a thin stack in hand he halted near a stooped down Veronica, "Need some help."

Veronica without looking up to see her self-appointed savior retorted, "Never underestimate the aftermath of a missed step."

"Metaphorically," Logan asked with a  
smirk.

"Literally," replied Veronica as she stood up and with her free hand pointed back with her thumb to the pavement steps she tripped on.

"Good to know," responded Logan as he finally made face contact with Veronica. He graced her with his infamous playboy smile as he handed the pile of papers he had collected.

Veronica surprised by the identity of her papyrus hero but not amazed took the papers from him, just as Logan widened his smirk and started, "Tough day?"

Veronica depreciating the flirting, instead looked down to fix the now larger heap of papers in her hands as she said, "Nothing a girl can't handle."

Clueless into Veronica's smug Logan continued, "Now there's something I got to see. I was wondering if-"

Veronica unpaved by King of 09ers charm cut him short. "Uh I got to run, but thanks for the help," she replied coolly as she walked past him heading toward Wallace and Mac now visible over Logan's shoulder. They had gone off to the lunch line and where just coming back with lunch trays.

Logan stood in his rejected form for a couple seconds before turning around to stare at a retreating Veronica with an imaginary "not interested" stamp across her back. He got the hint Veronica Mars might be harder prude to crack than he had predicted.

* * *

Logan walked into the Echoll's mansion through the backyard patio door that led into the kitchen.

As he headed for the fridge with a teen boy appetite he took note of Trina doing her makeup on the counter.

"The circus is back in town," Logan asked as he opened to fridge door.

Trina who was in the cautious process of applying eyeliner in a mirror retorted, "Oh little brother you're such a delight. I can't understand why Lily dumped you."

Logan without turning around as he fished through the bottom fridge drawers replied, "Yeah well apparently my hair growth became the stump in that relationship."

Trina stopped from her mask application to give her brother's back a hesitating glance before saying, "Sooooo uhh, you don't need to like talk to someone, right?

Logan not feeling any of his mom's diet protein shakes continued to ransack through the enormous two door fridge, "Spare me the heart to heart Trina. The only present conversation I need with a girl is pillow talk and even then it might be more of her moaning my name."

Trina moved to finish her other eye with the eyeliner as she added, "Ughhh pig."

She stopped midway to ask, "Hey, out of spiraling curiosity, so who's your new rebound?"

Settling for an energy drink Logan spun around as he pointed at Trina and said "Ahhh now there is the worthy topic. I wouldn't say rebound per say, investment seems more appropriate."

"Unfortunate fool," said Trina getting back to her mirror.

Logan leaned against the counter and before he sipped his drink said, "To be, as in unfortunate fool to be. She kind of blew me off."

Trina didn't bother looking up, "Hmmm I might like her already."

Logan took a sip from his drink and added, "Well the chick is obviously a basket case, so don't get excited."

Trina put down her makeup and looking at Logan said, "Listen Logan, I know it might be hard for someone as self-indulged like yourself to understand but you're not every girl's dreamboat."

Logan began a finger countdown as he replied, "First of all, Your statement is invalid, I think I'm quite a catch. Second, what's your point?"

Trina rolled her eyes and stated, "My point is don't be a douchebag, put in some effort and you might have a shot. So all in all, don't be yourself."

Logan thought on it for a short second, but before he could respond there was a car noise outside.

"And that signals the parental unit's arrival," said Trina as she began to stuff her make up in her purse, "hence my goodbye."

"You never saw me," she said as she headed for the door and before she stepped out she turned around to add, "Good luck with your new conquest little brother. See ya later."

Logan gave her a lazy wave without interest. And within minutes his parents ventured into the kitchen.

Lynn shuffled the through mail as she came in and saw Logan, "Hi honey, how was your first day back?"

Logan faked to really think about it, "The usual, painful, informal, agonizing. Yeah, just a regular day."

Lynn gave him a knowing smile, Very funny."

Aaron walked in hearing the last exchange of words. "No problems with administration, I'll assume."

To say Logan and his father got along would be an understatement. It was never abusive, but to say there was no animosity would be false.

"Well your father instincts never failed you before," Logan said sarcastically.

Lynn quickly intercepted, "Can we expect you at charity banquet?"

Logan threw the last of his drink in the trash can as he headed toward the same door Trina left through, "Doubt it."

Lynn with interest asked, "Why is that?"

Logan turned around and walked backwards out the door while saying, "Let's just say I have my own charity project tonight."

* * *

The three musketeers of misfits were at the Java Hut, where Veronica worked part-time as a barista. She could not get the night off so the 'very' dedicated people she had for friends came to hang out after she had finished her last work hour.

It was almost 10 PM as Wallace stood up saying, "Well I'm heading out. Please do cry from longing as you watch me walk away."

Mac and Veronica shared a look.

"Please, if there is going to be tears, it will be years of joy from your absence," said Mac with a smug.

Wallace faked offense as he looked at Veronica for support but found none. "I'll be blowing up the party balloons," Veronica said mirroring Mac's smirk.

"Pfft, haters," Wallace said with a smile and a wave as he walked away.

"Bye Wallace," each of the girls said seconds apart.

Mac and Veronica returned to finishing up their last pages of homework. You would think by the amount of homework they received today that teachers actually spent their Spring Break planning what assignments to give, instead of having a life.

Mac put down her pencil as a thought came to her, "So I heard Matchbox Twenty is having a reunion show in LA."

Veronica who was sitting opposite of her kept scribbling as she said, "So? Rob Thomas is whore."

Mac gleamed, "My point exactly. You down to go?"

Veronica looked up for a second and kept writing as she stated, "Mac, your inner groupie is showing."

Mac unknowingly started to show a face of disappointment just as Veronica looked back up and said, "I'm in."

They laughed as Veronica's college-aged manager came to their table.

"Hey V, there's someone here asking for you," she said pointing at someone by the entrance.

As her manager swiftly left, Mac and Veronica who turned around in her seat, stared at the person in mystery.

Mac baffled said, "Logan Echolls is asking for you?"

Veronica turned back in her seat to face Mac across the table, "Never a good sign."

Mac quickly whispered as she faked her interest back in her homework, "He's coming over here."

Quicker than soon, Logan stood behind Veronica as he said, "Hey Veronica, can I talk to you?

Veronica took a little too long in answering so Logan added to the familiar girl from his English class, "Oh hey Cathy."

Mac looked up and sheepishly replied, "Hi."

Veronica rolled her eyes and over her shoulder firmly told Logan, "Her name is Cindy."

Logan looked at Mac and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Cindy, I'm Logan.

"I know. It's okay. Call me Mac," Mac replied with a little too much of a fan girl excitement.

Veronica annoyed with this whole conversation stood up and as she faced Logan said, "Look you're wasting your time. I'm busy right now, I won't take any case until tomorrow."

Logan didn't click her words together as he asked, "What?"

Veronica coolly said, "That's what you're here for I guessing? Some 09er mystery pay job"

In nano seconds Logan remembered Veronica Mars had a secret solving after school job.

Taking this as his opening shot with her he said, "Huh, oh yeah, that's why I'm looking for you. It's pretty serious."

Veronica replied, "Okay, find me in lunch, tomorrow."

Logan had no idea what fake case story he would have for tomorrow but for now he replied, "Okay thanks."

Veronica gave a casual nod to deduce a 'no problem' as she sat back in her seat.

Logan looked back to Mac instead now and before leaving said, "Later Mac."

"Bye," Mac smiled and lingered in watching him walk away.

Veronica disgusted said, "Okay Mac, you can quit the fan girl act."

Mac blushing said, "What? Me fan girl please," but with a glint in her eye added, "Hey but come on, it must be something pretty big if Logan Echolls is asking you for help. You're not even a little curious?"

Veronica looking back to her last page of homework as she shrugged and responded, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to those who actually like this story I took a while to update. Life problems. **  
**But in other news I tried to make this chapter somewhat longer. I'm have to adapt back into the story writing.**

**I hope this chapter isn't lame. I don't feel like myself lately.**

**Please review. (:**

It was halfway into lunch hour when Wallace neared his trio's usual table.

"You'd think a school that has politicians and movie stars in the alumni, could afford to feed us something less nauseating," Wallace said to Veronica and Mac as he sat down with his cafeteria tray.

Veronica who was getting a head start on her homework, looked over at his food, "Yeah, that doesn't look right. Is that supposed to be Edna's lunch special?"

Mac didn't even bother commenting and offered Wallace a half of her home made lunch.

"Wanna share my food?"

Wallace didn't even hesitate, "What you got in that lunch box Mac Attack?"

Mac unwrapped the tinfoil on her sandwich, "It's a vegan. Avocado, celery, with goat cheese."

Wallace tried to hide his disappointment, "Umm, not that the offer isn't tempting but I'm actually not that hungry anymore."

Veronica laughed before reaching in her own backpack and pulling out a turkey wrap and handing it to Wallace, "Here, my dad made me an extra." And rolling her eyes added, "Gave me a lecture about not eating enough."

Wallace looked at Mac for approval after rejecting her lunch.

Mac laughed, "It's fine. You guys have bad taste anyway."

Wallace took the wrap with a little too much excitement and thanked Veronica.

After a bite he asked, "So V you working today?

"Nope, I'm labor free until Friday," Veronica replied while writing the answer to a trigonometry question.

"Well, we should go bowling," Wallace said glancing between his bestfriends.

Before taking another bite of her own sandwich Mac asked, "Who goes bowling on a Tuesday?"

"We do, didn't you get the memo, today is friendship day," Wallace retorted.

He pointed between them while stating, "The girl always works weekends, you always have your club events, and I got my games Saturdays, hence the bonding opportunities exist today."

Veronica and Mac laughed.

"Darn and I left my friendship bracelets at home," Mac said.

"Ha ha very funny," Wallace replied sarcastically.

"Well, as exciting as the thought of braiding 'best friends forever' sounds I might have an extra work gig tonight," Veronica interjected as she stopped doing homework.

Wallace raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"Extra cash," Veronica answered.

Wallace rolled his eyes, "That part is obvious, I mean from who?"

And in a close distance behind Mac, Logan Echolls approached with his natural smirk.

Picking up her pencil again and getting back to her homework answered Wallace's question, "The school jackass."

Wallace confused asked, "What?"

But before she could reply, Logan was standing near Mac looking at Veronica.

"Hey Veronica," he smiled and getting stares from her friends added, "and company."

"Hi Logan," Mac said a little too thrilled.

"Hey Mac," he smiled at her.

Before Mac had a chance to blush she introduced Wallace.

"This is our friend Wallace, he plays basketball," she said sounding mental.

Veronica rolled her eyes at Mac and as she stared between the guys.

Logan looked at the popular jock, "Hey man."

Wallace not hiding his scepticism gave a simple nod, "What's up."

Logan looked back at Veronica who had not even answered his greeting, "So Veronica, can we talk about... my job offer?"

Veronica nodded as she picked up her belongings and told her friends, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Logan followed Veronica inside the school hallway that was empty in the moment.

Veronica stopped by Mac's locker that was near the entrance.

As best friend knowledge demanded Veronica knew Mac's locker combination and decided to place her textbooks in her locker.

While she turned the dial to the first number she asked Logan, "So what's the pay job about?"

Logan sighed and leaned his back on the locker next to Mac's.

He answered with another question, "What's the confidentiality rate?"

As Veronica opened the locker she replied, "Lucky for you, I'm only ears and eyes to the person who pays my fee."

Logan nodded, "I can work that."

Veronica coolly responded as she place her textbooks inside, "Good, because I'm the best at what I do."

Logan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that an opinion or a fact?"

Veronica shut her locker and for the first time returned Logan a smirk for an answer.

"So what's the deal anyway," Veronica asked as she leaned on Mac's closed locker.

Logan hesitated. He had planned on making up some random story to get access to this chick but as it turned out he didn't have to. It appeared that there was an actual mystery in his family life that needed answers. Now he was hesitating for two reasons, did he really want to know what his dad was up to, and secondly should he trust this outcast girl with the prior.

Veronica stared at him questioningly and waiting for an answer.

Logan sighed, "Well, lately my dad's been real shady. Mystery calls, unexplained absences.

"Not being his lovable self," he added sarcastically.

He continued, "Yesterday for one, after our brief and awkward encounter I went to hang with my friend Dick. I got home like at midnight and while I creeped in through the back part of the house daddy dearest was sneaking out through the front."

In a rhetorical question Veronica replied, "Where does a movie star wonder off into at that time of the night?"

"And the answer to that question is what I'm paying you for," Logan replied half honestly.

Veronica nodded, "Well we could begin with the standard package."

"Which is," Logan asked.

"Your more than average length background check, property history, criminal record."

Logan shook his head, "That won't do. If I wanted a list of the family assets I'd just go ask the family realtor. And I doubt a criminal record exists, stardom can hush up any trouble with our righteous sheriff Don Lamb."

Veronica laughed for what was probably the first time, "Well the silver pack does exist, it includes chatting up old friends, surveillance. It's an all access pack to know what he's doing when you're not looking."

Logan didn't even hesitate, "I'll take it."

Veronica nodded, "Arranged, but out of moral duty I have to ask if you're sure you want to do this. You might find out some things that would have been better left in the unknown."

Logan gave her a look, "You really believe that?"

Veronica snickered, "No, but I've seen what can happen when people's double lives come to light."

Logan mirrored her reaction, "Well it's a two way street, I've seen what keeping skeletons in the closest can do to people and it isn't pretty either."

Veronica smiled, "Touché."

Logan asked, "So what's the first step?"

"For starter you think you can place a GPS tracker in your dad's car without him knowing," Veronica said as she dug through her shoulder bag.

As she pulled it out and handed it to Logan he asked, "Always carry things like these with you?

She shrugged, "Always expect the unexpected, so what can you get it done or not?"

Logan took the black GPS tracker, "That question is an insult. Count on it. So what time do I pick you up?"

Veronica opened her eyes wide, "Wait, what?"

Logan humoredly answered, "Yeah, you know detective partners."

Veronica retorted, "Oh, no, no. NO. You are the client, I work solo. I bring you the answers and collect my paycheck, that's how this works."

Logan embraced a serious look, "Listen Veronica, this is my dad, if he is involved in something I want to see it with my own eyes.

Veronica snickered, "If my resume didn't point it out, I do own a camera."

Logan's look said it was no joke, "You know what I mean."

Veronica mirrored his look now, "Logan, no."

Logan gave her shy smile, "Pick you up at 7?"

Veronica shook her head, "You don't even know where I live."

Logan smirked, "You're not the only one with decent sleuthing skills. So pick you up at 7?"

Veronica replied, "Obviously, you lack them because even if I did agree to this, which I won't, but if I did we can't use your obnoxious canary Nissan. It would give us away before we even got the chance to try."

Logan shrugged, "Fine, I'll leave my truck on your street and we can take your rust bucket."

Veronica crossed her arms, "No."

In the exact moment Logan pointed at the school ceiling the bell rang and when it ended added, "See you at 7."

He started to walk away and into the incoming students.

Veronica yelled at his back, "I said no Echolls."

Logan turned around and taking slow steps backward smirked, "I'll bring my sidekick cape."

* * *

"So, this is staking out? It looks sexier in the movies," Logan said from the passenger seat staring straight ahead through Veronica's black Lebaron.

They had tailed Aaron the elite Neptune Country Club almost two hours ago. They had spotted his luxurious car and parked two rows behind, five cars over. There had been no movement, besides the awkward body tension between them inside her car.

Veronica gave a frustrated sigh, "I thought we had a deal, no talking, no distractions, or I was sending you home."

Logan shrugged, "Well, I lied. Deafening silence isn't my forte."

Logan let his head fall back to the seats head rest, "Besides I don't think we're going to find out any of my old man's secrets here. A celebrity in a private country club, I can just see the controversial headlines."

Logan gestured his hand as if he was reading on a billboard, "Aaron Echolls, senile and threadbare."

Veronica rolled her eyes and zoomed in to her fulsome detective camera a few inches more, "It's not always about what he's doing, sometimes it's about who's he seeing."

Logan turned to Veronica, "Speaking of seeing, are you seeing that Wallace guy? Is he like your boyfriend?"

Veronica gave him a curious side glance before returning to her surveillance, "Hahahaha, that's a disturbing thought. But regardless of it, what's it to you."

Logan smirked, "I just want to know where my chances stand."

Veronica confused turned toward him, "What?"

Logan only smirked at her but quickly change face expressions as he pointed in his dad's car direction and said, "Look!"

Veronica stared at the glorious movie star opening the passenger car door for a gorgeous brunette woman who wasn't Logan's famous mother, "Do you know that woman?"

Logan answered her question by asking himself another, "Is that Kendall?"

Veronica reiterated after him, "Kendall?"

Logan changing into an angry face expression answered, "Kendall Casablancas, Dick's stepmom. I can't believe this."

Logan started opening the passenger car door.

Veronica's quick reflex made open her own car door, "Logan!"

She went around the back of the car and tackled Logan's back between the first row of cars landing between a extravagant Hummer and a Mercedes.

Logan turned around while still lying on the ground, "Ow, what's your problem?"

Veronica was somehow awkwardly still on top of him, "You moron, don't jump to conclusions. If you confront your dad now, we won't be able to know what'ds going on for certain."

Logan replied, "Oh, yeah that makes sense."

"Didn't they ever told you to think before you act."

Logan smirked as he pulled her right on top of him and said, "No, they just told me when you take a fall, hold on tight."

Veronica scoffed as she tried to push herself off him, but failed as Logan wouldn't let go.

"Now this is what stake outs should be like," Logan smiled cynically.

As they heard the car engine moving, she said, "Ugghh, stop being a pig."

Logan let go, she stood up quickly and headed for the car. "Hurry up and get in."

They didn't have to rush to tailgate them because Logan had successfully placed the tracker on his dad's car.

Logan was having a war with his own thoughts before he said out loud, "I can't believe he'd do this to my mom."

Veronica kept her eyes on the road "Logan you don't know that.

"What more proof do you need? Let me tell you Kendall Casablancas only has one type of relationship with men who aren't her husband, and it not knitting quilts for the homeless."

Veronica wanted to ask how he knew this but that was none of her business. The tracker stopped at the Neptune Grand and soon they were pulling into a parking spot.

"I told you," Logan said when the car stopped.

"Okay, stay here, I'm going inside," Veronica said reaching for her bag from the back car seat.

"I'm coming too," Logan said reaching for the car handle instead.

"Oh no. Not this time," Veronica said.

"Oh come on," Logan said exasperated.

"NO. People might recognize you, just wait here. I'll keep my distance and see what I can find out," she said stepping out of the car.

"Stay here," she said shutting car door.

* * *

Veronica had been more than once to the Neptune Grand in previous cases and one thing always stood out to her. To say she fit in among the wealthy guests was an understatement.

She searched through the dispersed elite crowd in the lobby for Aaron Echolls and his lavish companion. He was nowhere to be seen. And from past knowledge Veronica could only make the assumption they either headed upstairs to the hotel rooms or they might be in the five star restaurant within the hotel.

Scouting the restaurant would be faster so she headed toward the entrance. She hid behind a column and in the distance was rewarded with the sight of her target. Aaron and his companion's back faced Veronica. But they weren't in the middle of a lover's romantic dinner. They were sitting across another woman who looked very familiar to Veronica. She had a stoic and serious presence.

As her eyebrows creased in thought about the new woman, someone stood behind her.

And as Logan placed his head on her shoulder he whispered, "Celeste Kane. Now I can't see an erotic threesome there."

Veronica it didn't take Veronica seconds to react. She casually elbowed Logan in the stomach. As he groaned and as she turned around she whispered, "First, ewwww. Second, I told you to wait in the car."

Logan shrugged, "Yeah, if you haven't noticed I have an obedience problem."

Veronica rolled her eyes and returned to her incognito position. And Logan resumed his own spot behind her and placing his head above her shoulder.

"I highly doubt they're planning my mom's birthday surprise party," Logan whispered.

"You're positive they don't have anything in business transaction," Veronica asked turning head sideways toward him.

"Are frigid and loose synonyms," Logan smirked.

Veronica couldn't help snickering but before she could answer someone cleared their throats behind them.

A hotel security guard asked firmly, "Are you here as guests?"

As the teenagers faced a stubby authorative man, he quickly changed face expressions.

"Mr. Echolls, what do we owe this honor to?"

Logan smirked, "Oh, just missed the scenery of chandeliers."

The security raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, listen. You never saw me here."

The man crossed his arms and Logan pulled out his wallet.

He handed the man one or two Benjamins and waggled his eyebrows toward Veronica leading him into a dirty insinuation, "You never saw us here."

Veronica made a face of disgust.

The security guard graced them with a cynical smirk as he took the money shamelessly and said, "Always a great tipper, now if you excuse me I have been making my runs on the other side of the hotel since ten minutes ago."

Veronica gave Logan a death glare, "You're disgusting, let's go."

As they stepped out into the parking lot Veronica asked, "So what do you think that's all about?"

Logan replied, "I don't know, but isn't it a good thing I can afford the silver package."

Veronica grimaced, "Unfortunately."

They continued into the LeBaron and were twenty minutes later on Veronica's street. Logan had parked a block away to avoid suspicions from her dad. She pulled up behind behind Logan's ugly truck. Who drives a yellow vehicle anyway?

Logan broke the uncomfortable silence that had begun half way here.

"Soooooo, this is my stop."

Veronica nodded, "Yes, yes it is."

Logan turned toward her, "So we're doing this again tomorrow?

Veronica scoffed, "I know you are use to getting your way with your privileged life and all, but I have other priorities that aren't this."

Logan gave her a devious look, "What if I paid you double?"

Veronica shook her head, "You don't have to do that, I know how to balance my time. I can get the job done in time. The truth will come sooner than you expect."

Logan was surrendering, "Triple?"

Veronica gave her a questioning look, "You're really serious about this?"

Logan answered, "Yes."

Veronica gave a dramatic sigh and said, "Fine."

Logan smiled, "Cool. So does this make us partners or something?"

Veronica snickered, "If you want to live in denial."

Logan gave her a dirty smile, "What exactly are there any benefits to being partners?"

"Get out!"

Logan laughed and opened the car door but turned around to add, "But seriously thanks, Veronica."

Veronica gave him the first sincere smile since her had talked to her, "You're welcome."

He left and got in his own truck. Veronica pulled back and on to the road lane. As she passed Logan he honked at her and stared at his ugly yellow truck in the rear view mirror. He was such a jackass but then why was she smiling?


	4. Chapter 4

**1. I'm in a creative rut. :l**

**2. Combining the VM universe with the movie is a little harder than I thought. This chapter is my equivalent of the scenes in the movie where the couple go to an art performance and then Zack tells Laney she has beautiful eyes. She doesn't believe the act and leaves upset. Veronica will be leaving similarly.**

**3. ****There may be a number of typos I'll correct later. I just want to post this. I have tried typing variations of it and they were all crap. This is the best I can offer.**

**4.****I hope you guys are still interested. Please review? D;**

Veronica woke up minutes before her alarm clock began wailing and it was thanks to the peachy-cream colored furball bathing her face in saliva. Veronica opened her eyes to which the canine lamentably took notice and began glossing her face with more enthusiasm.

Veronica smiled and gently nuzzled his head away.

"You know Back Up a real gentleman will buy a girl lunch before licking her face off."

As Veronica stared at her four legged roommate, she propped herself up on her elbows.

Back Up sat on his hind legs and stared back at her without concern before commencing to lick himself.

"Why do I even bother with you," she said smiling as she got off her bed heading for a necessary morning shower.

It was in less than thirty minutes that she was done, dressed, and ready to go. Why bother describing a grooming process that didn't exist. Veronica's only concern was hygiene and comfort. The usual makeover was always a different variation of fitted t-shirts and hoodies combined with a lighter or darker shade of denim jeans. And even while she had a considerable amount of shoes the decision always fell between her black combat boots or her converse high tops. She bet fashionistas were just jumping with impulse to burn her wardrobe.

Veronica's lack of beauty maintenance gave her enough time to whip up a quick breakfast before school but to her surprise her dad was already done with that kitchen function.

Keith had on what he preferred to called a 'man apron' on and a spatula in one hand. He was finishing up a combination of scrambled eggs with bacon.

He looked up to Veronica, "Good morning honey."

Veronica grunted, "You know that phrase is a contradiction in itself."

You could say Veronica wasn't a morning person. Let's be honest most of the time she wasn't even an afternoon person.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Well consider it a form of courtesy."

Veronica smiled instead at what would be soon appreciated by her spare tire, "That looks good."

Keith motioned with his spatula for her to sit in the direction of a stool by the counter across him.

Keith looked at his breakfast masterpiece as he asked, "So what time you get in last night?"

Veronica who was already sitted asked skeptically, "Why?"

Keith looked back her, "What do you mean why?"

Veronica replied, "Am I in trouble?"

Keith squinted his eyes at her, "I don't know, should you be in trouble?"

Veronica answered, "Ummm… no."

As Keith turned off the stove knob and reached for plates from the cupboard he replied, "Look Veronica, I trust you not to do anything that will get you grounded because I have to go out of town today for a case. I expect you to be home before curfew and in bed by the time I come home."

"Which will be," Veronica asked.

As Keith began to serve breakfast from pan to plate he shook his spatula at Veronica, "Ahhhh if I told you, then I'd have no element of surprise."

Veronica took the plate from her dad and responded, "I thought you trusted me."

Keith took his place across Veronica, "I trust you honey, but nonetheless you're still a teenager."

Veronica scoffed as she bit a piece of bacon and decided for a change of conversation, "So what's the case about anyway?"

Keith grinned after he finished a forkful of scrambled eggs, "Oh boy, this one has potential. A husband hired me to investigate his wife on what he believes could be infidelity."

Veronica reached for her own share of eggs with her fork as she replied dispassionate, "1 in 5 couples has a cheating partner, I don't see the big deal."

Keith grinned cynically, "Not if the cheating partner is a household name."

Veronica raised an eyebrow at his face expression, "Which is?"

Keith ate a piece of bacon before stating, "Sorry kiddo, my confidentiality rate doesn't have an honorable reputation for nothing."

Veronica faked to be insulted, "But we're family."

Keith rushed through the last of his food before getting up to place his dirty plate in the sink while saying, "And your point is?

Veronica faked a frown.

He rushed to the living room to get his coat and briefcase, "I kid, I kid, but I got to go. I love you."

As he walked back to give Veronica a kiss on the cheek, "And please for my sanity make sure you get to school on time today."

Veronica jokingly replied to a retreating dad, "If you're going to skip the articles of spending quality time with your children, then you should really unsubscribe from Parent magazine."

As Keith opened the front door he smiled, "Oh honey, I already have."

Veronica could only grin as she finished her remaining breakfast.

* * *

It was nearing the end of lunch before Dick scooted next to Logan at the 09er table. He had been preoccupied previously in Madison's rejections to his open ended invitation to come over after school.

As Dick motioned in the direction of Veronica's usual table he said, "So dude where's your girlfriend? Man, have you like even made any progress with the sadistic prude yet?"

Logan was now actually wondering where the pixie blonde was as he could only see Mac and that Wallace guy sitting there. He had crossed words with her in the morning hallway, so he knew she came to school. If she had gone home early, his after school plan would go to shit.

Logan instead replied, "I'm already visualizing the disgusted faces of people when they meet little dick."

He was referring to the price the loser of the bet would have to pay. It included the exposure of a very private place that neither was ashamed to show.

Dick as usual living to his namesake replied, "That sound optimistic. What little Miss White Trash took you the trailer park to meet the family already?"

Logan rolled his eyes before saying, "Yeah, I think I saw your mom there."

Dick replied an eloquent, "Fuck you."

"Although, Kendall might make a great next door neighbor," Dick added.

Logan took advantage of Dick's unknowing and helpful change of topic.

"Hey, talking about your stepmom. I was at the country club with my dad yesterday. I think I saw her and big Dick there, why didn't you go," he lied.

Dick scoffed, "Man, you swear I'm going to be hanging out with my dad and that skank. We have a perfect living arrangement where no one gives a shit what the other does."

Logan wanted to reel the conversation to get the information he wanted, which was to what Kendall might be up to. More specifically what she might be up to and what it had to do with his dad.

"So what you never know what your parents are up to?"

Dick shrugged, "Nope, not a clue and not that I care much either."

Had I said Logan wanted to reel? More liked he reeled and failed. Dick wasn't very bright or helpful for just about everything.

"Fail," Logan thought out loud.

Dick confused asked, "What's a fail?"

Logan shrugged, "Your dad's condom."

After his complimentary fuck you, Dick added, "Hey, I heard the waves are going to be crazy today, wanna hang after school?

Logan shook his head, "I can't I have things to do, but ummm how about I come over to your house on the tomorrow, and we can go surfing after."

Dick nodded, "Yeah, that's cool."

And then pervertedly added, "You flaking to do little blondie?"

As the bell rang Logan replied, "I said I'd win this bet, didn't I?"

* * *

Veronica was reviewing her test results as she walked to her car an hour after everyone had gone home already.

As she neared her car she was surprised to find a solitaire pretty boy sitting on the hood of her car.

Logan grinned confidently, "Just how I like to end my school day waiting for a hot blonde to take me home."

Veronica smirked, "Me too."

"I'm not blonde," Logan replied.

As Veronica halted in front of him she crossed her arms, "Or hot, but that's not the point. What are you doing here Logan?"

Logan shrugged, "Waiting for you."

And it was true he had been waiting since the last school bell. He had planned on calling his dad's driver to pick him up thinking Veronica had left home early, but then he saw her trusty rust bucket parked at the end of the school parking lot. And so an hour later, here he was closely resembling a posing car model.

Veronica had stayed in lunch getting some last minute tutoring in the library for her after school make up test. Miss Murphy was cool enough to let Veronica make up an English test she had a missed in class session she didn't attend before Spring Break. She had ditched for a case that required school hours spying. She wouldn't normally but the pay had been good.

That however was a long ass story. And since when did she have to explain herself.

Veronica instead replied, "FYI Logan, whenever you want to meet up you could simply send me a text. Please, it spares me the unwelcome surprises."

Logan smirked, "You underestimate my intelligence bobcat, because I know if I warn you ahead you're going to find an excuse to ditch me."

Veronica smiled and sat a shoulder's distance next to him on the hood of her car, "Yeah, you're right... I probably would."

"Besides I'm here with an offer you can't refuse," Logan grinned proudly.

Veronica scoffed, "And what would that be?"

Logan smiled, "Suppose you take me home and could conveniently scope out my dad's shit too."

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I tried checking out the study room yesterday but I didn't know what to look for. There's nothing suspicious in there, well at least not that I could tell," he answered.

Before Veronica could comment he mockingly added, "Although, I did find a subtle display of narcissism. He has a movie collection of every film he has acted in his trophy case."

Veronica mirroring his mocking replied, "Well can you blame him, with such a substantial track list. The Long Haul for had such a deep meaning."

Logan laughed, "And what would that be? Aaron Echolls always survives a mobile accident."

Veronica nodded, "And still makes it in time to stop nuclear explosions."

They both shared a brief moment of laughter.

Veronica then got back to business, "But seriously can you guarantee your parents won't be there?"

Logan nodded, "The old man is on set filming his next unoriginal blockbuster and my mom has some boring fan club meeting."

Veronica matched her face expression to her words, "Hmmm. I guess it might be worth a shot."

Logan jumped off the hood faking a child giddiness, "I call shotgun."

Veronica was confused and looked around the school parking lot, "Where's your yellow monstrosity?"

Logan was already at the passenger's side as he replied, "I had my dad's driver bring me today.  
I had this brilliant plan conceived since yesterday when I heard they were going to out."

Veronica sighed in defeat as she jumped off the car and as she reached the driver's door said, "Fine get it in."

As they drove out of the parking lot and past a number of blocks there was a long moment of silence before Veronica spoke up again.

"So how did yesterday go?"

Logan shrugged, "Well you're really bossy, so that was a turn off but I guess it worked for something, now I know who my old man considers 'friends'."

Veronica kept her eyes as she reiterated, "I meant yesterday when your dad got home you moron. And I'm not bossy I just have better leadership skills than you."

Logan looked out his passenger window snickering, "I knew what you meant I just wanted to say that, but yeah about that. He wasn't saying much more like playing the quiet game."

Veronica focused on driving asked, "But doesn't your mom ask questions or something?"

"No, my mom likes to play another game called 'How Many Glasses of Wine Can I Consume Today'," he replied.

He paused and turned to Veronica, "I mean most of the time she's follows the soccer mom agenda but sometimes she just... well I mean she pretends like she doesn't know my dad is involved in something shady."

Veronica looked back at him for an instance, "Well you guys play the perfect Hollywood family part to the dot."

Logan retorted, "It's all pretend you know. I can't remember the last time we sat around the dinner table and just talked about unimportant shit."

Veronica didn't know how to reply because firstly, since when did they decided to start sharing private feelings. Secondly, she understood how that felt.

Logan shrugged, "Yeah , I wouldn't expect you to understand. No one does."

Veronica snickered, "That couldn't be more far from the truth."

Logan looked at her intrigued, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Veronica simply replied, "Means I can relate."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Veronica looked away from the road for a second to articulate a perfect, "Nunja."

Logan furrowed, "Nunja?"

Veronica nodded at the road ahead, "Nun' ja business."

Logan smirked, "I'm impressed with the 8 year old maturity."

He watched her while adding, "Well, what will you share about yourself? I mean we've gone to the same schools since we were like 12 and I've never known your story outside of school."

Veronica coincidently came to a red light as she stopped and turned again to Logan, "And why are you suddenly so interested now?

As Logan looked her in those cerulean eyes he hesitated for a bit before he lied, "I don't know. I guess I just want to know more about the person who's going to find my family truth if and when it blows up."

Veronica softened her tone as she drove forward again, "Do you really want to find out what your dad is or is not involved in?"

"Look, I'll trade you one honest answer for yours," Logan propositioned.

Veronica only shrugged.

Logan decided to go for it, "Well, I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't affect me. I am always stuck in the middle of shit when it comes to my dad. I mean the guy is my father but he's never been my dad."

And it was true, Aaron Echolls was his father, the man who begot him and gave him his last name. But he did not feel the old man deserved to be called his dad. What frustrated Logan was that being son of a movie star had entitled him to a privileged life and people had the bias opinion that he automatically had to be grateful to Aaron Echolls. He couldn't complain about Aaron's absences during his little league games. He couldn't express the disappointment when his father chose to film a movie in faraway places instead of being home for Christmas. He can't say that the only memories of Aaron in his childhood is of him telling him he is not living up to his potential. How instead of giving him a 'hey, you tried your best that's good enough', instead he always has something to criticize. Logan wouldn't go far enough to say he father abused him because he never did. He never laid a hand on him but Logan sometimes thinks that it is a type of neglect he has lived under all his life that is much worse. Logan wished he could speak the details of his fucked up relationship with his dad to someone, but no one could ever understand.

"You can play the sad violin music now," he simply said.

Veronica wouldn't because she knew all too well the feeling of parental rejection.

She looked ahead as she said, "I pass, what makes you think I would make fun of something like that?"

Logan nodded, "Can I ask my question now then?"

Veronica didn't say anything.

Logan still asked, "Why did you say you could relate to me?"

Veronica hesitated but answered, "I guess you can say my mother has never been a mom."

Logan pondered, "How so?"

Veronica smirked, "You only got one question member."

In the backtrack instances, they had already reached to the '09 zip code where the houses began to become mansions the further they drove.

Veronica decided to do what she did best when people wanted to start digging in to her feelings. She avoided and changed topics.

She instinctively whistled at the fancy gates of a residence they had just passed before Logan could ask another stupid question.

"Impressed," he asked.

Veronica nodded, "Very. I should buy a tour bus and make daily runs here. I could make a business out of it."

Logan smirked, "I see your poor man's prospect."

Veronica ignored his insult as they came meter's away from the Echoll's mansion.

Veronica gawked, "That's your house right?"

Logan shrugged, "Yeah."

"My gold pot radar is beeping," Veronica said astonished.

* * *

Logan held the door open for Veronica and as she walked into the luxurious home she couldn't hide her astonishment.

"Wow," she said staring at two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor.

"What," Logan said coolly.

Veronica couldn't downplay her reaction, "Nothing this just looks so fancy. I feel underdressed."

Logan shrugged, "Really? I'd say it looks more medieval than fancy, which reminds me to show you the dungeon downstairs."

Veronica gave the place a second glance, it definitely yelled wealthy, but Logan had a point it didn't exactly say 'make yourself at home'. Veronica's house was probably the size the Echolls' living room but she didn't care because at the end of the day that was place was her haven. How lame does that sound? It was true though, her dad, she, and Back Up had made a cozy life after her Lianne walked out on them five years ago. They had been a white picket fence type of family then. After her mother bailed they had lost their suburban house, and moved into a decent working class neighborhood. Their house had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a combined living room with kitchen. Veronica would never admit it but she liked to think of it as a warm cottage where her dad and her picked up their new lives from a burned past. And once again she got distracted and digressing into her own thoughts because Logan called her out.

"Veronica?"

"Sorry, spaced out. And I pass on the dungeon, we should get moving. Someone could come home before I have time to look around," she replied.

Logan nodded and spoke as he motioned her to follow him.

"I guess you're right. I can't speak for Trina, she's always hanging around. Not much of a life that one," he said as they climbed up one of the spiral staircase.

Veronica looked at the professional portraits of Logan's family on the wall adjacent to staircase.

"Is that you're sister," she asked as they reached the second floor.

"Lamentably," Logan said leading her down a luxurious hallway on the right.

Veronica reiterated a true fact, "Hmmm, I always wanted a sibling."

Logan pushed open a large door at the end of the hallway as he said, "You could have mine."

"Why do I get a feeling she's the favorite," Veronica replied as she walked past him and into what was obviously the study room.

"I don't know what you're implying but I'll have you know I'm a ray of sunshine," Logan said as a matter of fact.

Veronica only snickered as she approached the shelves that had the trophy case of movies Logan had talked about earlier.

"So what are we looking for," Logan said standing behind Veronica.

Veronica turned around to face him, "We? No, you must mean I."

Logan shook his head playfully, "But I have my sidekick emblem under my shirt. Wanna see?"

Veronica pushed him back toward the door, "Show me from outside the door."

"Booooo," he said.

"Guard the door and if you hear someone coming let me know," she said.

"What should our code word be," Logan said already standing outside in the hallway.

"Someone's coming," Veronica offered.

Logan waved her off to proceed her sleuthing then, but not before adding a stupid comment about her lack of imagination.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she began scoping out the room. If I was an A-list movie star presently stuck in a rut of doing B type movies, where would I hide my secrets? Her eyes danced from corner to corner. This would be harder than she thought, usually when she went snooping around she had an idea of what evidence she needed to find to inculprit the person. Logan and her were going through this case by assumptions, and you know what they say about people who assume. They could make an ass out of you and me, and in this case you was the pretty boy jackass. She decided to check out the colossal desk in the center of the room. She decided to try her luck with the 27-inch IMac desktop. She pulled out her 128 GB flash drive that had an inbuilt program to search and collect the hard drive for deleted or hidden files. It would also collect a track sheet of the file history. While the computer took minutes to complete the job she decided to look through the drawers. There were stacks of pointless adult documents, but this was stuff she could easily hack online. She checked the last drawer and found a couple letters of fan mail, pictures of Aaron with a range of celebrities. When she was about to close it, she noticed the flooring of the drawer was bent at the corner. She looked around the desk and took an envelope opener to pull up the edge of the flooring. Now, we are talking she thought as she noticed a card with a picture. It was a portrait of an African-American man, and under it there was what looked like a woman's handwriting. "Clarence Weidman." Who was this man? More importantly why was it in Aaron Echoll's drawer? Was Aaron gay? No, problably not. Veronica pulled out her Iphone and snapped a picture of the card. She placed it back and put everything back as she had found it. She also pulled her flash drive out of the desktop. She wouldn't say anything to Logan yet, she had to go home and pull up the record on this man. As she moved off the desk and headed to trophy case to inspect, when Logan popped his head in through the door.

"My mom is here," he whispered alarmed.

"Okay, I'm good," she said referring to finding at least one clue.

As she moved toward the door, Logan grabbed her hand to lead her hurriedly away from the study room.

As they reached the end of the hallway, a woman emerged on the top of the stairs.

"Hi, mommy," Logan said in his best voice of innocence, albeit holding Veronica's hand.

The elegant woman with fashionable short hair raised an eyebrow at him. Lynn Echolls had long ago left her own acting career to be a mom, but she still left people star struck as was currently happening with Veronica.

"Logan," she said firmly but offering a warm smile to Veronica, "Hello."

"Hi," Veronica replied self-effacingly.

"I thought you had a fan club meeting," Logan interjected.

"It got canceled, not many people showed up. I guess there can't be two celebrities in a family," she said with a hint of resentment which she quickly covered with a colgate smile.

"This is Veronica," Logan said instead.

"I'm Veronica," Veronica acknowledged nervously.

Lynn chuckled at the pair of them and extended her hand, "I'm Lynn, Logan's mom. It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Veronica said returning her handshake while smiling unsurely.

"Oh honey, please don't make me feel old. You can call me Lynn," Lynn said making gestures with her hands.

"Umm thank you. I was just…" Veronica began.

"Leaving," Logan helped.

"What? Why so soon," Lynn asked with sincerity.

"I have to be at work today," Veronica lied with a smile.

"Where do you work," Lynn asked out of curiosity, she hadn't known of a working teenager to date.

"I'm a waitress at the Java Hut," Veronica said hurriedly.

"Java Hut," Lynn reiterated confused.

"It's a coffeehouse," Veronica said briefly.

"Impressive. Well, I don't want to keep you Veronica, but it was nice to meet my son's _" Lynn said fishing for a title to assign to Veronica.

When Veronica was about to offer friend, Logan beat her saying, "Girlfriend."

Veronica's mouth went agape which Lynn was oblivious to as she replied, "Well, in that case it's very nice to meet you. I see my son's taste has improved dramatically."

"Umm thank you but-," Veronica began.

"But she really must get going," Logan insisted.

"Yeah," Veronica said as Lynn approached her for a hug.

Awkward wouldn't be precise enough to describe the interaction.

After they exchanged farewells and promises of coming to dinner another day, LoVe left out the front doors and onto the driveway, still holding hands. When the coast was clear Veronica pulled her hand away and decked Logan right in his upper arm.

"Owww, what's that for," Logan said massaging his limb.

"I'm you girlfriend," Veronica said in disgust.

"Okay," Logan said like he was simply accepting the command.

Veronica decked him again.

"What? It is the best excuse thought that crossed my mind," Logan shrugged although he knew better.

"What about my lab partner? My friend? Dumbass," Veronica said calming down.

"I'm sorry it was a mishap, okay. But what did you find anyway," Logan said changing the conversation.

Veronica let it go and complied to his question, "Well I'll check out the files of your dad's desktop when I get home and let you know tomorrow. Although, I did do a background check on Kendalll Casablancas last night."

"Did you find anything," Logan asked with genuine interest.

Veronica shrugged, "Well for starters her real name is Priscilla Banks, but she had it changed when she was 25. She has a teenage criminal record but, presently there is nothing out of the ordinary. All I found is she has the typical trophy wife spendings. Designer clothes and botox. I still need to find any connections she and your dad might have in common."

Before Logan could say anything, Veronica had a light bulb moment and asked, "Aren't you her stepson's friend?"

"Yeah, Dick you mean," Logan asked.

Veronica nodded, "Yeah, I mean this might sound fucked up but you should use that friendship to your advantage. You should go to his house and see if you find anything."

"Now that you mention it, I was planning on going over to his house tomorrow and go surfing," Logan agreed.

Veronica began walking toward her car and said, "Well, why don't you use those snooping skills you were bragging about yesterday."

Logan followed after her, "Alright, yeah I can do that."

Logan stopped to stand by the front of her car said, "Well, other than that I think today's mission is over."

"Granted. So Nancy Drew, what other time are you free?" Logan asked.

Veronica furrowed, "Free for what? To go on a stake out or something? Well, tomorrow I doubt I can, I have homework to catch up on and starting Friday I work until Mondays, at night so I'm not sure how we can work it out."

"We'll see about staking out later. I meant when are you free to go out," Logan began.

Veronica looked disgusted, "Like for fun?"

Logan smiled, "Yeah."

Veronica shook her head, "My contract says nothing about socializing with the client. No scratch that, there is a footnote at the end that prohibits the former."

Logan rolled his eyes, "You're such a prude."

Veronica almost growled, "I am not a prude."

Logan gave her a look, "Prove it."

"How," Veronica said a face willing to accept any challenge.

"On Saturday, my friends and I are going to go hang at the beach, come with me," Logan said.

"I can't didn't you hear me say I have work," Veronica shook her head.

"You could leave early," Logan asserted.

"Why are you insisting? Look, I don't know what's up with you but I-" Veronica began.

"I just think you're kinda cool, and it might be fun to see what kind of person you are when you take off your Sherlock Holmes costume," Logan lied.

"Oh, please. "You're kinda cool." You're really playing your best card there," Veronica said in disbelief.

"Veronica I-"Logan began.

"No, I had an instinct and I went against it. One thing is helping you with your dad situation but when you start talking about hanging out because you're interested in my 'personality' then something is up," Veronica said as she jiggled her keys out and opened the car door.

Logan stood next to her door, "Veronica, what's so hard to believe that I might I like you."

Veronica grunted, "Oh, please the King of 09ers interested in me get real. I have to go."

She slammed the door before Logan could have a chance to speak and started her car. She backed out without rushing mainly out of safety and not wanting to slam into anything that might cost her dad a fortune to repair.

Logan stood watching her taillights disappear. This would be harder than he thought, the girl was definitely different, and it might be in a good way.


End file.
